


His Dawn

by replicanon



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Polyamory Negotiations, Reflection, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/replicanon/pseuds/replicanon
Summary: It's not a conversation Mickey ever expected to have.
Relationships: Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Mickey Mouse/Minnie Mouse (Kingdom Hearts), Mickey Mouse/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	His Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Typo corrections appreciated. Hope you enjoy.

He's talked to Minnie about it.

It's a hard conversation. This whole situation is one Mickey never expected to be in. He's wandered far and wide, met countless folk upon his travels. Many of them have become his friends, and a good number of those he's cared for deeply. Having the chance to meet all manner of people across all manner of worlds is one of the most blessed aspects of being a Keyblade Master, and certainly one of the luckier aspects of being a king.

But he didn't expect to find love again.

It's not that he doesn't love Minnie. He does, completely and utterly. She's wonderful in every way it's possible to be. She's thoughtful and grounded, certainly less reckless than he is. She's smart and just, more than fair, and kind to all she meets. He's so lucky to have known her, to have met and married her. He couldn't ask for a better Queen.

Perhaps it's fortunate he doesn't want to. Indeed, all he wants is for them to be okay—him, her, and Riku.

He's not someone Mickey expected to fall in love with. He's a boy, not a girl, and human rather than a mouse. Like Minnie, Mickey did rescue him once, but unlike her he had to be saved from the darkness within as much as the darkness without.

Yet he's also thoughtful. There's a sweetness in him that his exterior belies—in the past due to bitterness, and in the present due to an even-tempered solemnity combined with a pinch of wit. Mickey is certain it's part reflection, part good humor, and part facade. There is a shyness there after all, Riku still learning when he wishes to remain cool and when he wishes to be honest, open with his affection.

He struggles too, fights hard against his own weakness. More than that he finds meaning in it, learns from the darkness he once succumbed to. The way to dawn is not an easy road to walk, yet Riku has done so with great courage and determination. He made his choice and followed through, and taught Mickey so much along the way. Reconsidering what light and darkness were was a humbling thing for a Master and King. 

He's glad though. If Riku can use the darkness—can consume it and return it to light—then Mickey is happy to be wrong. He'd go so far as to say he delights in it. He delights in all the ways Riku's grown and changed too. He's become a source of so many lessons and so many smiles.

He doesn't know when the shape of his love changed, when friendship became something else. Still Mickey doesn't like to live a lie. He can, and he will if he must, but he would much rather be honest. He'd much rather be happy.

"I'm sorry Minnie," he says, when he's finished his explanations.

She smiles and takes his hands. "I don't mind dear, not at all, but you need to talk to him. Of all people he needs to know."

Mickey trembles. "You really don't mind?"

She shakes her head. "I like that your heart is so big it can fit another love like ours in it. Besides, Riku is a very sweet boy and I like him very much. Having him around more often would be no trouble at all."

Mickey breathes, sighs, falls into her embrace.

He doesn't know how Riku will take it—if his eyes will light up or go blank. He knows Riku loves him deeply, but the shape of it might not be the same. Either way though, Minnie's right. He has to talk to him. _He deserves to know_.

And who knows, maybe there's something there. Love oft hides in the corners of the heart before it is brought to light, and everyone expresses it so differently you'll never know unless you ask. Mickey steels himself with that thought, then rises to meet his friend.

_Whatever the future holds I hope I can stay with you, Riku, and always learn something new from the ways you touch the world._

By the comforting warmth of the dawn's new light he goes to meet his fate.

* * *

It's not a conversation he expected to have.

Still Riku must have it. He gathers his strength and finds Sora and Kairi, sits them both down. His hands are shaking and when they reach out he lets them hold him, bring him back to stillness. Surrounded by their light he thinks on how much he loves them. They're both so good, so wonderful. He has them and so many lovely friends. Maybe that's why this is so confusing. He never expected to find love again, least of all where he's found it.

Still they're worried, and he doesn't like keeping them in the dark. It's hard being honest, but worth it. He takes a breath—one, two—then smiles. With Sora and Kairi, he's sure he'll be okay.

"There's something I want to talk about. It's not bad, but it's important..."

And they listen, of course they do. They listen the whole way through. When he's done they hug him, excited and smiling.

"Let's go!" Sora says. "Let's go tell him!"

"Don't we have work to do?" Riku asks, embarrassed.

"Some things can wait," Kairi giggles. "Now c'mon, we've got a very important date with the King."

And they rise, all three laughing. "If we leave now we'll get there by morning," Sora says.

Riku's heart brightens. Of course it does. 

Is there anything luckier than beginning a new journey at dawn?


End file.
